Una mala decisión
by Gilver2990
Summary: Kuroko esta comenzando a enloquecer ahora que decidió tener una relación con el de cabello Rosa. Pero a cierto Tigre no está se acuerdo con eso. Kagami x Kuroko x Momoi (aquí es un chico)
1. chapter 1

**_Hola!! Bueno este fic ya lo tenia previsto de a se tiempo y también un regalo especial para mi pequeña Akemi. Este es un genbender en donde Momoi es un chico -. Este capítulo será algo corto debido a los arreglos realizados._** ** _Este es un:_** ** _Kagami x Kuroko x Momoi_**

(~o.o) ~ (~o.o) ~ (~o.o) ~ (~o.o) ~ (~o.o) ~

"De todas mis decisiones que eh tomado quizás esta fue una se las peores"

-Se encontraba en un banco del parque leyendo un libro sin importancia, y enserio estaba más concentrado en sus pensamientos que en la trama "¿Que hago?" -Era la pregunta de hacia 3 meses todo era un maldito caos-

Tetsu-Kun!! - Era el grito que retumbó en el lugar-

-Justo cuando alzó la mirada sintió unos labios chocar suavemente con los suyos y solo atino apenas a corresponderlo de forma un poco seca, una vez al separarse se levantó de su lugar tomando su mano derecha entrelazando sus dedos- Te vez bien - Fue lo único que pudo decir -

-Traía un pantalón blanco con una camisa verde pegada al torso con los primeros dos botones abiertos dejando ver parte de su pecho y unos tenis del mismo tono que la camisa, su cabello ligeramente peinado de lado, y sus ojos brillaban con intensidad- Gracias - Sentía sus mejillas por aquel cumplido ya que había tratado de no excederse en la ropa -

Si Kuroko le había dado una oportunidad a Momoi no tenía interés en nadie y el chico se fue ganando su cariño así que no había problema en intentarlo.

¿Estas seguro del parque de diversiones? - Le preguntaba por si iba a más por obligación que por gusto, había otros sitios a los cuales podrían ir a el realmente no le importaba-

Si - Exclamo feliz aunque un poco extrañando su novio siempre se aseguraba de llevarlo a lugares bonitos para el y eso lo valoraba aunque el fuera el más alto de los dos Kuroko era el que aunque no lo pareciera el que tenia mas control de la relación- Además ya quedamos con Dai-chan y Tai-chan - Decía de forma segura sin percatarse que eso era lo que el chico fantasma no quería-

Y aunque esos detalles usualmente eran para las chicas ya que le parecía una estupidez eso, el esfuerzo de su novio era importante al igual que el traba de hacer lo mismo.

-Una ventaja de su rostro es que no reflejaba casi nada para ver como cada día se destrozaba por la situación, más si tenia que ver con su nueva luz-

"Hace 3 meses Kagami se le confesó después de 3 días cuando comenzó su relación con el chico de cabello Rosa, eso no era lo malo es que el otro ya sabía que tenía una relación.. Y lo beso.. Le gustó.. Pero lo peor es que cuando el otro tenia la oportunidad lo volvía a hacer.. Y el no hacía nada para impedirlo"


	2. ¿Como empezó?

"¿Como empezó?"

Apenas habían bajado del autobús que los dejo enfrente del parque de diversiones, ambos seguían tomados de las manos y se encontraban callados ya que en todo el camino se la pasaron conversando.

-Dejo salir un suspiro mientras esperaba de forma ansiosa y no era para menos, el quería un beso profundo a pesar de que adoraba los besos que castos que les daba Tetsuya pero era natural ya que el todo se tomaba con calma- Solo espero no se tarden.. - Murmuró-

Y es que Aomine y Kagami casi siempre estaban juntos casi a diario la mayoría de los que los conocías creían que tenían ya una relación pero ambos siempre le niegan ya que su lazo es solo de rivalidad-amistad y gracias a eso el moreno dejaba de ser tan impuntual cuando de salir con ellos se trataba.

-No quería ver a Kagami cada vez lo arrinconaba aun callejon sin salida excepto cuando su novio estaba serca era cuando no le molestaba pero aun así ya no se sentía seguro, sintió como Momoi hagitaba con su otra mano de forma eufórica-

Dai-chan, Ta.. -No terminar de nombrar al último ya que Kuroko lo jalo hacia el y besandolo como el tanto anhelaba-

-Era algo doloroso pero así se esa forma esperaba a cortar las esperanzas del Tigre de Seiren, El beso fue un poco lento ya que era la primera vez que lo hacía más cuando la lengua contraria de forma tímida entraba en contacto con la suya, permitió abrir un poco más su boca y darle libre acceso al otro y sentir la calidez de ese contacto pero no duro mucho así que después se separaron-

Oí Tetsu, deja de comer pan enfrente de los hambrientos - Le decía Aomine con sonrisa socarrona solo para molestarlos aunque bueno era para romper el ambiente ya que su acompañante al ver tal escena parecía que en cualquier momento mataría a alguien-

Calla Dai-chan!! - Le decía Momoi todo ruborizado por completo producto por la pena, pero eso aumento más cuando unos brazos la rodearon abrazando lo por un costado haciéndolo ruborizar más si fuera posible-

-Una Vez hecho eso dijo- No tengo la culpa de que nadie les haga caso, no por eso debo estar igual o ¿Si? - Con esa expresión sería que siempre portaba ayudaba a su argumento-

Aomine jamás si, Jamás!! Admitiría el miedo que le provoca el aura de Kagami y Kuroko que emanaban ambos.. Debió a ver tenido otra ronda con Kise puede que no saliera vivo de ahí...

( ~o.o)~ ( ~o.o)~ ( ~o.o)~ ( ~o.o)~

3 meses atrás

Ya había pasado un tiempo de que Kuroko y Momoi se habían estado frecuentando todo por Aomine pero cierto dia el volvió a intentar algo que hacía mucho no hacía.

-Justo antes se que Kuroko se fuera por su lado lo solto- T-Tesu-kun, sal conmigo!! - Tenia los ojos cerrados producto se la vergüenza y miedo que sentía sin ya esperando el rechazo -

-Se le quedó mientras recordaba la primera vez y le había rechazado lo más amable que pudo, pero ahora que se trataban un poco quizás no sería mala idea- Momoi-San ¿Quieres ser mi novio? - Después de todo lo más correcto era que el lo pidiera además había empezado a tener más cariño que quizás con el tiempo se iría a transformar en algo más-

-Al escucharlo abrió los ojos mientras sentía como unas cuantas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas por la felicidad que recorría por todo su ser- Si!! -No pudo evitar gritar mientras se lanzaba a el y abrazarlo-

Y a si comenzaron a salir.

~(o.o ~) ~(o.o ~) ~(o.o ~) ~(o.o ~)

Ya había pasado 3 días de ello y todos en el equipo sabían que estaba saliendo con Momoi-San cuando este pasaba por el después de clases.

-Ya había terminado la práctica y solo estaba en los vestidores pues ya se había haciado para solo vestirse, ya que su novio lo esperaba mientras molestaba al entrenador así que no quería hacerlo esperar-

Oí Kuroko - Pronunció una voz grave-

-Levanto la mirada para ver solo en toalla a su luz el cual lucia molesto, desde hace unos días que estaba más distante con el y no entendia el motivo- ¿Pasa algo Kagami-kun? - Pero en eso sintió como era alzado de la playera y estrellado contra la pared- Kagami.. -Ni logró terminar de exclamar cuando sintió como su boca era ultrajada de forma ansiosa y violenta por parte del tigre-

-Estaba frustrado justo le faltaba que su sombra estuviera con alguien mas que no fuera el, nunca se había sentido de esa forma. El beso era demandante más al sentir ese sabor a vainilla de Los labios de Kuroko, cuando terminó un fino hilo de salida los unía a ambos- Tetsuya.. Me gustas no como amigo si no como algo más - Y al fin lo dijo -

-Se quedó de piedra mientras su cara tenia una expresión de incredulidad, lo único que atinó a hacer fue golpear a Kagami en el estomago, tomar sus cosas y salir corriendo se ahí. Su rostro estaba rojo y sus labios ardían, mientras su corazón latía de forma eufórica. ¿Que rayos había sido eso?

Y eso era solo el principio para lo que lo esperaba.


End file.
